Welcome Home
by chellebee-anne38
Summary: Everything she thought she knew was all a lie. Taken at a young age and made into the kidnappers' dream child and she didn't even have a clue. Now all she has to decide is what to do next?
1. Chapter 1

_well hey there! second story up for me...aka EXCITING! as always review it, pass it along to your bffs and also keep in touch with my other stories! more to come for all. oh and i don't own oth...blah blah blah. peace and love :) just to let you know for this though...i'm not going for the actual storyline on the show. basically it's just the character names and relationships i used. so if you notice this storyline is like totally out there, just go with it lol because i just wanted to write something different. plus i saw something like this on criminal minds and just kinda went with it...but yea i'll shutup now. ENJOY! :)_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a very little girl. From what she could tell, she had a pretty nice life. Two loving parents, and a pink princess themed room with all the toys she could imagine. To any two year old, it seemed like a pretty awesome life and all she'd ever need. But something happened, that will change her life forever, yet she won't remember anything of it. She won't remember her princess room, her toys, or even her parents. Because one night, it was ripped away from her, and her young mind couldn't keep all the details.<p>

It all starts on a cool August night. After her father turns on her night light, and her mother tucks her in, they each give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday my sweet princess. We'll see you in the morning."

And they turned off the light and shut the door behind them. That was the last time young Abagail Williams, daughter of Heather and Justin Williams of Pheonix, Arizona, would ever see her parents again. She was such a heavy sleeper though, she didn't hear all the booms, crashes, and screams. What did wake her, was another couple. They took her from her bed, and ran with her. She was crying the whole time but promises of candy, toys, and puppies kept her quiet for a while. From that night on, Abagail Williams was forever changed and morphed into Brooke Davis, daughter of Richard and Victoria Davis, of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

_16 years later._

She was the 'it' girl. Every girl wanted to be her, every guy wanted to be with her. Voted 'Most Popular' every year, Homecoming Queen, Prom Queen, Student Body President, Head Cheerleader, dating the captain of the basketball team and had the best group of friends anyone could ask for. She was the prettiest girl in the high school, yet she slept like a rock and not even a tornado could wake her up. Her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, brought out the absolute best and worst in her. Her best friend, Peyton, did as well. But tonight was her 18th birthday, and for once, no one else mattered. No longer a 'baby' and legally an adult.

She grabbed ahold of her boyfriend's hand as she walked down the hallway and out of the school. School had just ended for the day and at the end of every day Lucas would walk her to her car. "So what does my princess want to do for her big day?"

"I think I want it to be just the two of us, you know. We haven't had some us time in forever." Once they got to her car she leaned against it and pulled him close to her into a hug.

He couldn't help but smile at his beautiful girlfriend. "Anything for you pretty girl."

In her mind, she was thinking a small simple home-cooked meal, dessert on the couch, a scary movie followed by cuddling and maybe let it lead somewhere in the bedroom.

In his mind, he thought she was joking. She usually was the social butterfly at parties and events so he figured he'd throw her a surprise birthday party with all her friends there. Since his mom was going out for the weekend, he had the house to himself so once he left his girlfriend so she could get ready, he'd pass the word around and the news would spread like wildfire then he'd grab the help of Haley, Peyton, and Nathan for decorations, drinks, and food. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>It was just about fifteen minutes before Brooke had to meet Lucas. She was so excited for their alone time, it had been so long. Too long. As she got into her car and made the familiar drive to his home, she was a little shocked when she got to the driveway. There were cars everywhere, music was blaring from inside the house, empty plastic cups were thrown out into the lawn and people were stumbling in and out of the house obviously drunk. She was going to kill him.<p>

Brooke stormed into the house determined to find Lucas. He came up behind her though and she didn't realize it and she smacked him on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot! Did you not hear me right when I said I wanted it to just be us tonight?" She screamed back at him.

"I did this for you! I thought you'd want this!"

"God, you're a real piece of work!" She stormed out of the house and he followed. As she ran to her car which was across the street she didn't see the car coming straight at her. Not even Lucas could save her from what was about to happen. He screamed her name as the car hit his girlfriend. He ran to her with tears in his eyes as she fell limp in his arms.

"Someone call 911!"

Ambulence and police arrived moments later and took the broken girl to the hospital where she laid in a bed with machines hooked up to every part of her body. Everyone was there waiting to hear more news. Nathan comforted Haley as she cried into his shoulder, Peyton sat in a corner curled up in a ball, even Karen had managed to come home early. And Lucas just sat there motionless, hands fumbled into his hair as he went over every last detail in his head. He just needed to know she'd be okay. That they'd be okay.

"Who is here for a Miss. Brooke Davis?" The doctor announced as he came out of her room. Everyone stood up but Lucas ran over to her.

"Is she okay?"

"Are any of you her legal guardians? I can't release the information otherwise."

Karen walked over, "I am but you can just tell us all. We're all like family."

"Well," The doctor sighed as he flipped through her charts, "she suffered alot of trauma. Broken ribs, leg, arm, and almost a collapsed lung but we managed to fix that right up. She should be okay."

"That's fantastic news!" Haley squealed with a big smile. "Tigger's okay!"

"Well that's not all of this. Now I don't know how to put this but it may comes as a shocker to you."

"What's wrong with my girlfriend?" Lucas said as he went into defense mode.

"Nothing physically. Well we did some blood work and we found something unusual. Her blood work doesn't match any of her previous medical records. We thought it may have been a mistake from when she was first born but then we did DNA work just in case, and it turns out...the girl in that room is in fact not Brooke Davis. It's actually an Abagail Williams."

"What?" Peyton screamed.

"How in the hell is that even possible?" Nathan finally spoke up as well.

"Well we weren't sure either. It baffled us, but we called the authorities and it turns out Abagail was abducted from her home when she was very young, and a lack of evidence made the case go cold and everyone just assumed she was killed. But it turns out she was brought here and the parents changed her whole identity as soon as they could. And since she was so young, she never remembered her old life. She was forever known as Brooke Davis. The police arrested her 'fake parents' though for abduction and breaking and entering and her real parents are flying in to take her back home." After explaining the crazy situation, the doctor left to take care of another case. Everyone was denied entrance to see Brooke/Abagail until her actual parents arrived. Until then they waited, shocked and confused as what to do next. The girl they loved and adored had been taken at a young age and was morphed into another person without even knowing it. And now she was about to be taken from them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_well hey there! thanks sooo much for all the support on my new piece here! it means tons to me! you all are so awesome and i highly encourage you to keep it up! pass the stories along to friends, review, and read my other stories. you all are downright amazing...much love!  
>special thanks to:<br>- forever-alwaysB-Davis  
>- paigematthewsfan21<br>- mcwalterk  
>- Swifly1212<br>- robinscorpiofan  
>- gleerulesx<br>- dianehermans : p.s. ~ the story is going to have brucas as a couple, and he will be in majority of the story but its more focused on brooke.  
>- Zara2a<br>- CaseyJr  
>-etfanalltheway<em>

* * *

><p>Security blocked the door. No one was going in or out of that room unless you were a memeber of the police, the hospital, or an estranged parent that no one knew about. Everyone was starting to leave and the last people left in the lobby outside of Brooke's room was Lucas and Karen. But even as people were leaving, questions loomed over everyone's heads.<p>

Was Brooke going to be okay?

Who were these parents?

Were they going to take her away?

What was going to happen to Richard and Victoria?

Would they get to see Brooke at all?

Was this all a dream?

She was scared out of her mind. All she wanted was out of this hospital, in Lucas' bedroom wearing his sweater as Karen cooked her lunch. Then she'd meet Haley and Peyton at the Rivercourt to watch Lucas and Nathan play basketball with Mouth announcing every detail. That's how things should be. Instead she was in the middle of a horror story. New parents, new home, new name, new life. She was Brooke Davis in every sense of the word. Not Abagail Williams, whoever that was. This had to be a mistake. It all just had to be a dream.

But it was a brand new day, and she just had to be positive. Or at least put on a fake brave face to keep everyone else happy. While she was a happy person, excited to meet her real family for the first time in years, she was screaming on the inside. Begging for a way out.

A knock on the door revealed yet another nurse. She unplugged machines and turned things off and took out tubes. "You're all ready to go home then Miss. Williams whenever your parents get here to release you."

That was it. She was now and forever a Williams and no longer a Davis. It was a scary thought and she didn't want to think about it. But the door shut and she was left all alone again. Wishing everything was back to normal. Another knock on the door revealed a skinny little awkward man in a suit. He announced himself as a counselor but all she heard was 'I'm a shrink and you're crazy, come back to reality.'

"Now, Miss. Williams i'm hear to talk to you about your new life. It may seem a little crazy right now but-"

"I'm not talking to anyone about anything. And my name is Brooke Davis, not Abagail, not Miss. Williams, not Abagail Williams or any other form of the two words!"

"Look i'm sorry, but I can't leave. We have to talk about what happened the night you were kidnapped."

"I was not kidnapped! I don't know why everyone keeps saying that because i've been here my whole life!"

Then the counselor pulled out files and plastic baggies from his suitcase. "I'm not supposed to show you these but I don't think you'd believe me otherwise."

"What is all this?" She asked as she went through all the papers and looked at the bags.

"Your file. You were abducted when you were only two years old from your actual home in Pheonix, Arizona. Your real parents tried to fight them off but they weren't strong enough and they were drugged. Richard and Victoria stalked the house for weeks beforehand, or at least that's what the police believe. Search and rescue went on for weeks and weeks but after so long everyone lost hope. They thought you were gone forever. And once you were in North Carolina with Richard and Victoria, they had nearly brainwashed you since you were so young. You were too young to remember anything and they took advantage of that, and soon enough you were no longer Abagail, but Brooke. It was almost the perfect crime, until your accident a few days ago. If you hadn't of gotten hurt, you would have never known the real truth."

She sat there silent. From reward flyers, pictures of her as a baby, her shoe she must have lost in the struggle to get her out. It was all true. "This has got to be a dream." She said as tears started to roll down her hazel eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. I know it's crazy, and it seems like something out of a movie, but this happens alot."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well the first step is to meet your parents. We will have regular sessions to help with the transition and I think they'll will probably want to take you back to Arizona with them."

"Do I have to?"

"Well no. You're 18 now, and legally as an adult you can do whatever you want. You can go with them or stay here as far as anyone is concerned. But you have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do."

"I think I need to be alone right now."

He stood up from his seat and nodded. "Understandable." He started to recollect all the pictures and bags of evidence but she stopped him wanting to look at them more. After he left he gave the doctor the okay for others to come in and see her until her parents arrived. He knew she'd need them more than anything to help with the transition from Brooke to Abagail, especially with her parents on the way.

Lucas and Karen were still the only ones left in the waiting room. He wasn't about to leave until he got to see her. After the doctor informed them it was okay to go see her, Karen called Haley to let her, Nathan, and Peyton know it was okay to come visit now but not for long.

Only one person was allowed in at a time and Lucas went first, naturally.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." As soon as he walked in she bursted in to tears and he ran over to her side to comfort her. He sat on her bed as she cried into his shoulder for a good 15 minutes before she started to calm down. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know? These people could take me away forever and you'd never see me again!"

"We don't know that yet." He said as he kissed her forehead. "And we will figure that out together when the time comes. Until then you just need to relax. I'll be here as long as you are."

"Thanks, Luke." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Mouth and Rachel all came in. They brought flowers, clean clothes, makeup, cards, and a giant stuffed teddy bear.

"Aww, you guys!" Brooke was ecstatic to see all her friends but it was stopped short when a nurse came in and told them they all had to go but at least one could stay. Since Lucas already got some time it was decided to let Haley stay. After talking for a few minutes the door opened to a beautiful couple holding flowers and a picture frame.

"Are you Brooke?"

She nodded slowly a little confused as to what was going on. "She's Heather and I'm Justin. We're your parents."

Once upon a time, there was a brave girl about to face a brand new world. Whether or not she wanted to, is a completely different story.


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLA! long time no see, right? i know you all probably hate me now your completely ignoring this message because i haven't updated in FOREVER! trust me...writers block sucks. But i'm pushing through it and seeing where it leads! On the bright side, along with this chapter update I will be working on...*DRUM ROLL*...a new story! woot :) trust me i'm as stoked as all of you...if anyone is even reading this lol. But thanks to everyone who waited along for me to get through this. Excuses are usually crap, I know, but I know when credit is due and I do love and appreciate all the support! One Tree Hill fans are the best...next to my other favorite shows glee and pretty little liars but come on. Anyways/As always: I do not own anything OTH. it would be nice but whatever. This unconventional story has nothing to do with the storyline...i'm simply using the characters names and relationships. _

_Special Thanks to:  
>- rosseyanna<br>- robinscorpiofan  
>- haleydavisbaker<br>- Swifty1212  
>- paigematthewsfan21<em>

_Much love (:_

* * *

><p><em>"Aww, you guys!" Brooke was ecstatic to see all her friends but it was stopped short when a nurse came in and told them they all had to go but at least one could stay. Since Lucas already got some time it was decided to let Haley stay. After talking for a few minutes the door opened to a beautiful couple holding flowers and a picture frame.<em>

_"Are you Brooke?"_

_She nodded slowly a little confused as to what was going on. "She's Heather and I'm Justin. We're your parents."_

Brooke still laying in her hospital bed was silent. For once in her life, she couldn't utter even a sound. The woman whose name was Heather came running over to Brooke and nearly jumped for joy when she held her in her embrace.

"My baby! My baby is safe!" The beautiful and tall brunette let her sobs fall freely now.

From an outsider's perspective, you could tell that these were the real parents of Brooke Davis. Both brunette, the mother with peircing hazel eyes and the father with dimples that could be seen from miles away. Both tall and slender, known easily they worked for their bodies, and a fashion sense that would put even Prada to shame. They just traveled from across the country to be reunited with their daughter after years of searching. You'd think they would be in sweats from the plane ride but it was the exact opposite. Her mother was in a tight pencil skirt and heels with a leopard print top. Tight curls falling freely in her hair and a giant rock on her ring finger that, if sold, could probably end world hunger and all poverty. Her father was in an argyle sweater and tie underneath with a Rolex watch hidden under the sleeve with freshly polished dress shoes. Yes, she was definitley their daughter.

Haley stood up to let Brooke's father in to join the embrace with his long lost daughter. She walked out into the hallway quietly shutting the door behind her.

Lucas looked up at his best friend as she left his girlfriend's hospital room. "How is she?"

"I don't know," Haley replied. "But her parents are in there with her now."

Everyone remembered the gorgeous couple as they walked into Brooke's room, they had no idea who they were though. As everyone processed what was happening, the door to Brooke's room opened and her father stepped out. "Lucas Scott?"

He stood up instantley, "That would be me."

The well dressed gentleman walked over to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, son. Come, Brooke wants you to meet us."

Lucas followed behind Justin feeling intimidated but walked straight over to Brooke's side and took her hand as he kissed her forehead. "Hey, pretty girl."

Justin shut the door behind Lucas and smiled. "Well i'm Justin, and this is my wife Heather."

"It's nice to meet you both." Lucas shook her hand and smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby. My little Abby must have been so terrified because of that nasty couple. How dare they-"

"Heather," her husband interjected her, "now's not the time. They're in jail and we have her back."

"You're very right." She smiled sincerely and tucked Brooke's hair behind her ear. "And this couldn't be more of a blessing."

Brooke still had yet to mention anything but finally spoke up. "Is it okay if I keep my name as Brooke? I know it has bad associations to it, but it's been my name for the last 16 years."

"You can keep it. As long as we change that god awful last name of Davis back to Williams."

"Honey, language! We don't use his name in vain."

"Babe, you haven't been to church in years, the boy doesn't need to see the act."

"Ugh, you're right. Sorry sweetheart, but i can only keep it up for so long before I get sick." And with that Heather pulled out a flask out of her purse and took a nice swig and a sigh. "Much better." Brooke looked at Lucas with concern, worry, and downright shock. Her mother just snuck alcohol into a hospital after putting up a religious front. What was she getting herself in to?

Lucas cut in before Brooke said something he knew she'd regret. "Will you guys be taking Brooke back to Arizona? Or will you stay here until she finishes school?"

Justin and Heather looked at each other before they started busting out laughing. "Of course she's going back, honey. We both have businesses to protect and investments to watch. And like I could stay in this town for long."

"Now son, I see where this is going. If you want, whenever your missing our little Aba- umm, Brooke, we can just send the jet for you and you can stay a week or two. We're hip, we know you kids like to have a little 'fun' every now and again."

"Oh god." Brooke felt like she was going to puke. This couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie? Here take a drink." Heather held her flask up to Brooke and absentmindedly took a drink until she realized what it was and it burned the back of her throat and she rushed for the bathroom. She threw the door shut behind her and sat on the cold, porcelin floor and cried. This had to be a dream. No. This was worse. This was a nightmare.

Lucas sighed and went after her seeing her tears. He felt sick when he saw his beautiful girlfriend sobbing on the floor. He sat down next to her and scooped her onto his lap, holding her in his arms. He whispered soothing words into her ears, telling her to stop crying, that he was here and wasn't leaving her side, and that everything would soon be okay. He wasn't sure when things would finally be okay again, but there was always hope. After what seemed like forever, he felt her breathing even out and looked down to see she was fast asleep. He had to fix this for her but he just didn't know how to save her from this mess.

Thinking irrationally to try to solve this mess he gently pulled out his cell phone as to not wake up Brooke and texted his brother Nathan to see if he could have his help.

_New Text Message to: Nathan  
>I have a plan to get Brooke out of all this. But I need your help most because...this may get a little messy. You in?<em>

_New Text Message from: Nathan  
>Anything to help out bro...just let me know what you need me to do.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AHH! woo-hoo! :) well thanks for reading and remember REVIEW to your hearts' content! MUCH LOVE! :)<em>

_y'all come back now ya hear ;)_


End file.
